A New Life
by maymay-chan
Summary: Tenten had used to have an ordinary life in China, but just moved in because her parents died and now she has a new house, new school and of course, a new life. What will she choose? Love or lust, friends or enemies, popularity or unpopularity?


**Summary: **Tenten had used to have an ordinary life in China, but just moved in because her parents died and now she has a new house, new school and of course, a new life. What will she choose? Love or lust, friends or enemies, popularity or unpopularity?

**

* * *

Author's notes: Ok ok ok!!! This is my first fanfic and I want you to find out what the pairings are!!! I'll accept anything, but no flames!!! I love and hate this story at the same time!!! Ok weird… Anyway! Enjoy! And remember people I HATE SAKURA! So Sakura fans… hehehe do not read this. I really hate her. Oh yeah there might be some OOCness so beware and I do not own Naruto and if I did, I would be one of the characters.****

* * *

**

My New Life

Ok ok ok!!! This is my first fanfic and I want you to find out what the pairings are!!! I'll accept anything, but no flames!!! I love and hate this story at the same time!!! Ok weird… Anyway! Enjoy! And remember people I HATE SAKURA! So Sakura fans… hehehe do not read this. I really hate her. Oh yeah there might be some OOCness so beware and I do not own Naruto and if I did, I would be one of the characters. 

**First chapter: What happened before**

**By: Maymay- Chan**

* * *

One day, when Tenten went home from shopping. She saw two familiar people lying on the ground with blood all over them.

'_Wtf?'_

" Mom…! Dad…!"

" Hey! Wake up!"

Tenten checked her mom's heartbeat. It was still beating, but it was only 34 beats per minute. Then, she checked her dad's, but it was too late and he was already gone…

' _Oh my god! What am I going to do? My mom's alive, but I can't do anything!'_

She panicked and called 911 for help.

" Hello. How can I help you?"

" h-h-hello. P-please help m-m-me…," she said frightened

" What happened?"

" s-someone k-k-killed my p-parents." (not really… mom's still alive Tenten)

" Really! I'll call for help right away! What's your address?"

" Umm… It's Dumplings Avenue, 2832." ( This is not my address people and I'm just hungry, but I bet you already know it's made up haha ok on with the story…)

" Ok we'll get there right away!"**

* * *

**

**Eight minutes later…** ( wow that was fast!)

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

With that sound Tenten was relieved and felt pretty safe. She opened the door and 5 of the 911 people came and checked on her parents.

One of them said " Hey… uhh. What's your name?"

" My name is Tenten umm…," she looked over his badge and said " Kenny Rogers" ( I made him up, but it seems familiar to me… oh well. Back to the story now.)

" Kenny Rogers."

" Ok Tenten. Your dad is hurt badly and dead. And your mom has a 50 of living, but she's hurt badly too." ( duh she already know that)

' _Oh great… If they die, where will I go?' _( Dan Dan Dan)

She remembered that her uncle is a real estate agent. So probably she would try to buy another house for herself.

**

* * *

One week later… ( oh yeah if your wondering. Tenten's "mom" died… how sad!) **

" Uncle!" Tenten said in excitement.

" Could I get a house since my parents died. I'd want to have a new and nice home for myself. Please?"

" Uhh Let's see what I can do ok?" said her fat uncle

" Tenen," now he looked at her in the eyes. It kind of disgusted her, but she didn't show it.

" there's a house in Japan."

' _Wth??? JAPAN??? Now why would I live there???'_

" I know your thinking that why Japan…,"

" but I'll give it to you for free if you go."

' _What!!! Now they want to get rid of me?'_

" And I think that your thinking that we want to get rid of you, but we don't…"

'_Ok… does he read minds or something?'_

" It's about the family…,"

" What about it?"

" Eh um I can't tell you ok?"

Tenten was mad like hitting him on the face or some thing, but she controlled it enough not to do it.

" I'll buy it uncle!" she said annoyed, but inside… she's happy. She can't wait what Japan has In store for her.

**

* * *

Author's note:** Is it good? Crappy? Weird? Nice? Whatever? Ok… Please tell me what you think and I might change it. Ok! I hope you enjoyed it! I write more later on ok Bye! 


End file.
